


Falling in Love Isn't Easy

by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Brief character mentions, Coming of Age, Drunken Make-Out, End Game Tanaka/Noya, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Love, Hand Job Mentioned, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroo/Yachi mentioned, Love Confessions, Multi, Roommates, Salty-shima, Scary Ennoshita, Suga is a demon, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty/pseuds/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: Noya and Tanaka are now at the end of their third year and moving on to university together. First loves are never easy. Loving your best friend is even harder. These two find out the hard way how difficult it can be to put your emotions out there, both finding it hard to understand what the other wants. They soon find out the pay off can be the most rewarding. Through thick and thin, these two are best friends until the end.





	1. The Sun Plants His Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first chapter story for this fandom. I hope you guys like it. I've never ventured into this ship before. I have other works on here for Creek and I hope this one will live up to those. I already have an idea for a sequel if anyone is interested.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The ramen is steaming hot, the shop is warm and cozy, but the conversations going on don’t fit the homey feel of the quaint ramen house. Karasuno’s men’s volleyball team gather together at a large table in the back of the store. Most of the team members are fairly quiet. The last game of the season occurred yesterday afternoon. As the final whistle blew, the seniors collapsed to their knees as the Nekoma team members cheered in victory. The result was something none of them were wanting. As expected, the 3rd years were solum as they slurped their noodles. Other than Noya, none of the other 3rd years were going to play volleyball competitively again. Something like this stuck with the team. Even Tsukishima was doing his best to keep the conversations light.

“This table's too quiet! We had a great season and we shouldn’t beat ourselves up over not making it further in the tournament! We should be celebrating our remaining time with our seniors, not sulking over ramen.” Yamaguchi shouted very suddenly. The entire table staring at him with shocked expressions. “I-I’m sorry for my outburst…” He trails off awkwardly looking down at his bowl.

“Tadashi is right! We should be thanking you for your time with us.” Hinata agrees smacking Yamaguchi on the back encouragingly. “We should be remembering the good times with all of our volleyball friends to celebrate our 3rd years!”

“You’re so cool Yamaguchi, Shouyou!” Noya chimes wrapping an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “So sweet, so pure. We’re proud!” He adds cackling along with Tanaka.

“Hey!” Hinata and Yamaguchi whine together covering their blushing faces.

“You guys are right!” Tanaka yells standing from his seat. A cocky grin spreading across his face, “As captain, I declare we throw a sleep over! Team members only! One last team bonding night before we have to head off!”

Noya scoots closer grabbing Hinata’s hands away from his face before leaning in to whisper, “Don’t be upset. It’s cute when you get fired up. Promise!”

At that Hinata’s face grew redder, as did Noya’s once he realized what he said. “T-thank you, Noya-senpai.” Noya leaned away a little coughing awkwardly, “Yeah no problem, man.” The two of them trying to avoid eye contact. Thank God nobody else had over heard that.

The rest of the dinner went along much more boisterous than before. The team laughing and carrying on about their memories of the past season.

Most stories mentioned were mainly of everyone laughing at Kageyama’s expense. The boy was still extremely bad with people even after having a year to learn to chill out more. The group carried on for another hour or so, even finalizing the sleep over plans for the following weekend. The shop would be closing soon, the team paid their tabs heading out the door and splitting off to walk home.

Tanaka and Noya started walking towards Noya’s house. Now that season was over and it happened to be the weekend Tanaka planned to spend the night at the libero’s home. Not that volleyball ever stopped them before. The two stopped walking when they heard a faint yelling. It sounded familiar but was still too far off in the distance to know for sure where the sound was coming from. That is until they see an orange head of hair sprinting after them.

“Wait! Tanaka-senpai! Noya-senpai!” Hinata rushed towards them. He doubled over to catch his breath once he reached them.

“Hey little buddy, you ok?” Tanaka reached out to nudge his shoulder.

“Yeah!…can I…walk with you…guys?” Hinata gasped still a little out of breath.

“You didn’t ride your bike?” Noya asked confused.

“No, I popped a tire the other day. I have to wait until my mom let’s me buy another one before I can fix it.” He replied pouting towards his feet.

“Well, Tanaka and I are going to my place to watch movies and stuff. Wanna come with?” Noya offers casually.

Hinata’s face lights up immediately, “Yes! That’s so cool!”

The three begin walking together towards Noya’s house. Tanaka and Noya making room between them for Hinata to join into the conversation. The conversation staying on the topic of what they are going to do with their time now that volleyball is over. Of course the answer was having Ennoshita tutor them, much to their dismay. Flunking their last semester was not an option, not when there was only a month left. Noya’s scholarship is riding on him keeping his grades up.

The group finally makes it the shortest boy’s house. All the lights in the house are off.

“Are your parents not home?” Hinata asked finding this odd. Even his dad came home most weekends.

“Nah, they're gone most of the time. They both work a lot.” Noya said as if it wasn’t a big deal. Hinata’s dad was the same way but his mom was almost always home.

“Oh…that must get lonely.” Hinata said mostly to himself.

“It can be. My grandpa’s around most of the time though, he just likes to go on dates on the weekends.” Noya replied.

“Dates?” The younger boy asks.

Noya rubs the back of his neck embarrassed, “Yeah…he’s uh into younger women. Fire cracker of an old man for sure.”

Hinata smiles fondly at his friend, “Hmm…explains where you get your personality from then.” Not missing the blush that creeps across the libero’s cheeks.

The three head towards the back of the house to Noya’s room once they’ve removed their shoes. Noya’s room, Hinata finds, is full of surprises. Not only is it clean, but it is also much bigger than his own. For someone who didn’t like to study, he sure has an abundance books on his shelf. There’s also a TV in the middle of the far wall with his bookshelf on one side and his video game and movie shelf on the other. A scan of the room shows pictures littered across his walls. Some made Hinata smile just looking at them. Next to his bed are taped pictures of himself and his grandpa when Noya was a grade schooler. A few of he and Tanaka doing "bro" poses. Another of them flexing right beneath the first few. His smile widened once he noticed he made the wall. The picture was of the two together during his first training camp. The two guests hopped onto the bed while Noya picked out a movie for them to watch.

“So I was kind of wondering…everyone else pretty much told us their plans at dinner, but what are you guys doing? All I know is Noya is going to play in Sendai.” Hinata asks curiously.

“Yeah that’s true. I mean other than play volleyball, I’m not really doing anything else. They don’t have dorms, so we'll be needing to find a place to live there soon.” Noya replies sitting between his two friends.

“Yeah we will need to do that, huh, Noya? I can’t believe the end of the year is coming so fast! I’m just going to find some work, but I'm still pretty nervous about it all.” Tanaka shrugs.

Hinata gasps leaping across Noya’s lap, “You guys are going to live together!? That’s so cool!”

Tanaka wraps an arm around Noya pulling the two smaller boys closer, “That’s the plan!” Hinata’s eyes shine bright at this. “I’m going to have to come visit you guys! I can’t believe you get to live together! That’s so cool. I can’t wait until I can get a roommate too. You’ll have to tell me what its like!” He beamed at his older classmates.

Tanaka and Hinata kept their excited conversation going. Both leaning in too close for comfort. Hinata was practically sitting in Noya’s lap at this point. Tanaka now leaning in like he had a secret. His arm thrown over Noya’s shoulders so casually. It was beginning to be too much for the smallest boy. Especially with the way Hinata put his hand on his upper thigh. Did he even know where his hand was right now? There was no way the redhead knew what he was doing. He couldn’t. His hand was so close to Noya’s crotch. If he just moved it a little higher his fingers would be grazing against him. It was almost like Hinata could read his mind. He feels the boy’s hand move slowly against his inner thigh, as if he thought the older boy wouldn’t notice it happening. He wanted to believe that Hinata had no idea what he was doing, but upon closer inspection he could see it. This little shit knew exactly what he was doing. He kept glancing quickly over to Noya as if trying to gauge his reaction. He would look away just as quickly with a slight pink dusting his nose.

By the time the decoy’s hand moved to hair's length away from his dick, Noya was a lost cause. His face was definitely pink. He could feel it burning hot. He couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, “Shouyou you should stay the night.” He quickly closed his mouth in embarrassment. His face burning even more at the look Hinata gave him. The redheads eyes widened in shock, lips quirked up in something resembling a smirk. Once he’d registered the question his eyes glint with victory.

“Yeah! Let me go call my mom.” He said before bounding off the bed to retrieve his phone.

 _Shit_ …Noya was realizing just how screwed he really was.


	2. SLEEP OVER TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably complete shit. I've re-read the chapter all week and I don't know how to feel about it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it anyway!

“What in the hell are you idiots doing?” Ennoshita questions clearly already aggravated by Noya and Tanaka’s shenanigans.

“We’re setting up the living room, duh!” Tanaka barks from his squatting position in front of the tv. To be fair the living room looks for like a disaster zone than either of the two were willing to admit.

“You’re fucking up my house is what you’re doing!” Ennoshita yells pulling at his hair. Narita and Kinoshita sitting quietly on the couch watching the scene unfold. Their teammates being as loud and obnoxious as ever it seemed. Wasn’t age supposed to make you mature?

“We’re not messing it up! We’re setting up the PlayStation before we fix the futons up. You can’t expect the beginning process to look like the end game!” Noya chides. He’s currently pushing Ennoshita’s second couch against the far wall to make more room for people to sleep.

“I’m giving you 15 more minutes to fix this…or else I’m kicking you out of the sleepover. I’m using my co-captain authority.” Ennoshita says with a darkening aura that gives Tanaka and Noya the shivers. He took way too many pointers from Daichi.

The other three third-years went to the kitchen to set up the drinks and pizza boxes. By the time they were finished organizing pizzas and drinks by types to make it easier for everyone, Noya and Tanaka were sitting on the far couch looking pleased with themselves. The room had transformed in the short time span to actually look like an area ready for a sleepover. The PlayStation was hooked up and ready to go, the games were stacked neatly on the tv stand, both couches were moved against the walls, the coffee table was moved against another wall, and all the futons were laid out; one for each teammate.

“Wow, I got to hand it to you idiots. You actually did a pretty good job.” Ennoshita says looking around impressed.

Noya and Tanaka stand bowing in grand gesture, “Thank you, thank you. We try sometimes.” Tanaka snorts.

——

A few hours later the slumber party is in full swing. Everyone’s finished eating and now are either talking excitedly about the future or fighting over the game station. It’s hard when you have a bunch of people who have problems with their competitive side, such as Kageyama and Hinata. The freak quick duo already resorting to a wrestling match after Kageyama accused Hinata of cheating to win his round. As you can imagine that did not sit well with Ennoshita who threatened to ban them from his house. The two leapt away from each other immediately chilled by his deadly expression. Tanaka and Noya were up next, snatching the controllers out of the younger two’s hands. Tanaka plopped himself on the couch choosing his character. Noya followed sitting down between his legs on the floor.

“Bring Baldy!” Noya shouts jabbing his finger into the select button once he decided out his character. “You’re on Short Stack!” He yelled back laughing. Ennoshita shaking his head giving up on the loud antics of the four idiots. These idiots would make him go gray before his time.

It didn’t take long for a few team members to drop off into sleep before Ennoshita declared it officially time for bed.

“Hey! Who wants to play truth or dare?” Hinata suddenly exclaims once he’s been banned from playing PlayStation. His competitive streak starting to grind on everyone’s nerves.

“Lame.” Tsukishima drones from his spot on the long couch. Yamaguchi giggles next to him. Hinata huffs from his spot on the floor. “Well do you got a better idea Stingy-shima?”

Tsukishima snorts from his spot, “Yeah, I do actually. It’s already 9. We should put a movie on and go to bed. Besides, truth and dare is something you play at a co-ed party.”

“Yeah I like that idea. Some people need to calm down anyway.” Ennoshita says tiredly giving a pointed look toward Tanaka and Noya.

The group bicker a little while longer trying to decide on what to watch. After a few threats and a lot of yelling the group, mainly Ennoshita, decide watching Disney movies until everyone falls asleep would be the best idea.

“Hey guys, you still awake?” Hinata whispers nudging Noya and Tanaka. The two stir around, “Yeah, little man. What’s up?” Tanaka asks groggily.

“Do you guys want to play truth or dare with me? Tadashi is still awake too.”

“Hmm…I guess. We should move to the couch or something though, so we don’t wake people up.”

The group makes their way to the long couch on the far wall, the furthest from their sleeping teammates.

“Who wants to go first?” Yamaguchi whispers hugging his knees.

“I will!” Hinata whispers loudly receiving a ‘Sh!’ from Yamaguchi.

“Sorry…” He whispers apologetically, “Uh…Tanaka truth or dare?”

“Dare obviously!” Hinata leans closer to the center of the group, “Ok, I dare you to put whip cream in Stingy-shima’s hand.” He whispers giggling.

“Why?” Tanaka asks confused.

“Duh! If he moves his hand or touches his face he’ll get it all over his face. Better yet! If you put it in his dominant hand he might grab his glasses with his whip cream hand. It would be so funny!” Hinata whispers excitedly.

The light bulb seemed to flash across Tanaka’s face. He jumps up tip toeing his way into Ennoshita’s kitchen. After a few minutes rummaging around as quietly as possible, he finds a can in the back of the fridge. As to not alert any one of their activities, Tanaka squirts a giant glob into his hand before making his way to the living room. He walks in locating Tsukishima’s futon. Slowly, he bends down dropping the big glob in his hand onto the sleeping boy’s before returning to the couch.

“Ahhh nasty! I still got whip cream on me…” He says looking down at his hand and wrist.

“Do you really!? Let me have it!” Noya whispers excitedly grabbing Tanaka’s hand and licking one long strip from his palm to finger tip. Tanaka was thankful the lights were off or Noya would see the blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Uh…so my turn! Yamaguchi, truth or dare?” He says hurriedly.

Yamaguchi sits and thinks for a moment before shyly answering, “Truth…”

Tanaka gets a gleam in his eye, “Are you dating anyone?” Yamaguchi visibly stiffens in his seat. “Uh…well not…um not technically.” He stammers nervously.

“You have to tell the truth ya know? Or you lose and sit out.” Noya questions.

Yamaguchi sighs, “Ok yeah I am sort of seeing someone.”

“Wha! No way! Who?” Tanaka questions leaning forward. Yamaguchi moves back defensively, “You didn’t ask that. I don’t have to answer.”

“Fine, I guess it’s your turn then.” Tanaka sighs annoyed.

“Hinata truth or dare?” Yamaguchi asks quickly.

“Uh…dare…no wait! Truth…no! Yes…yes truth.” He finally decides. Yamaguchi giggles at him, “Have you ever kissed anyone?” Hinata shuffles around stalling, “Uh…yeah.” He answers embarrassed.

“Anyway, Noya truth or dare?” He quickly shifts the attention on someone else.

“Dare!” He whispers loudly with no hesitation.

“I dare you to…I dare you to…streak outside! You have to run to the corner and back!” Hinata says after a moment. The shorter boy stares at him wide eyed before bracing himself. “Fine!” He strips completely naked right in front of them before tip toeing outside.

Once he gets back he’s covering himself with his hands and shivering from the cold outside. “Fuck your dare man! It’s so damn cold…” He shivers more as he puts his clothes back on before sitting next to Tanaka once more. If he moved even closer than he was before neither dare mention it. The smaller boy leans against his taller friend for warmth. The group continuing with the game getting more and more risqué as the game progressed. The game continued on a little longer before the dare no one really expected occurred. Yamaguchi even surprising himself by uttering it. “What did you say?” Noya asks shocked.

“Uh…I said I dare you to…to kiss Tanaka.” Yamaguchi mumbles.

Tanaka shifts to look at Noya only to find the shorter boy staring at his mouth. Was he really going to do it? His facial expression was of that of extreme concentration. A split second later their lips are smashed together roughly. Too blind from the darkness of the room and inexperience to properly line up. It lasts maybe three-seconds before Noya pulls away staring at his lap clearly embarrassed by the situation. Yamaguchi and Tanaka staring at him with looks of shock on their faces. Hinata is the first to break the silence.

“Uh…I think we should go to bed now. Night!” He says quickly before hurrying to his futon. Yamaguchi not missing the upset look on his face.


	3. AND SO THE STORY BEGINS

“Hurry up Ryuu!” The eldest Tanaka sibling yells up the stairs.

“Oi! I’m comin’! We’ll still be early at this rate!” Tanaka shouts back down before heading back into his room. He needed to be smart about this. Obviously he couldn’t take everything, but he’d hate to leave anything important. He had his bathroom stuff, his clothes, all of his shoes, and his bed packed away. Now all that was left was to do a once over. Grab anything embarrassing and either chuck it or pack it away in his duffle bag.

“Damn! You took so long. I bet he’ll beat us there!” Saeko chides.

Tanaka throws his last duffle bag at his feet with a huff, “He’s always late nee-san! You know this.” He waved his hand dismissively.

Saeko shakes her head starting her beat up van, “Whatever you say.”

The ride wasn’t nearly as long as he had expected, but then again, that very well could have been because his sister was the one driving. The forty minute or so drive turned into like twenty minutes.

Saeko started gloating as soon as they arrived and hadn’t let up on her younger brother since. His sister had actually been right. Noya and his dad beat them to the apartment. They beat them so badly that by the time the two siblings arrived, the other’s small, moving truck was already empty. 

The two were about to walk Ryuu’s mattress up the stairs when a small man came bounding down towards them. “Hey! Let me get that side! Ladies shouldn’t have to carry such heavy items.” Noya’s father stated taking hold of Saeko’s end. “Thank you! Nishinoya-san.” She smiled appreciatively before walking back down the few steps to carry up the box containing all of Tanaka’s bedding.

“Wow! This is much bigger than I was expecting…” She trails off whipping her head around as she made her way to her little brother’s apartment.

Once Noya’s dad and Tanaka are finished setting up the bed, they proceeded to unload the rest of his boxes.

——

Two new couches, some essential groceries, and a few hours later the helpers left the boys alone; hot, sweaty, and hungry.

“I can’t believe it. Ryuu! We officially have our own place!” Noya sighed stretching his arms over his head.

“Believe it Noya!” Tanaka shouts before pouncing on the smaller boy effectively pinning him to the ground. The two roll as Noya gains the upper hand.

“Ha! Pinned ya.” He chimes smirking down at the other. “I think it’s only fair that you feed me.” He laughs squeezing Tanaka’s wrists a little tighter.

“Hmm…I don’t know. It’s not all that impressive that a college athlete pinned his friend.” Tanaka snorts while trying to lean up a bit.

“Whatever man! You’re way bigger than me!” Noya laughs again pushing more weight down to keep his friend pinned. Only then realizing how close their faces have gotten. A slight blush creeps up his neck before he suddenly springs off the taller boy.

“Uh yeah…so why don’t we order some take out or something?” He offers a hand to his new roommate.

The two debate for a while on what to order and if Tanaka was really going to pay for it. As it turns out…he has a very soft spot for his overly rambunctious, overly tiny, and overly awesome friend. So of course after another fight and getting his ass kicked (again) he decided that he may or may not need to hit the gym more…and buy dinner even if it did wound his pride a little.

——

After a full week of unpacking, the two finally have a place to truly call their own. Two large, red couches line each wall of the living room with the TV and game station in the center of the wall across from the couches; the couches being a courtesy of Noya’s dad. A must-have black bean bag chair to complete the bachelor pad feel. A picture of Ryuu and Saeko hanging on the wall above the TV, because she absolutely insisted and Tanaka didn’t have the heart to tell her no.

Tanaka had to put all the kitchen supplies away, because not only was Noya too short to do so, but he also has no kitchen experience. Who knows what would have happened if the taller male had let him have free-reign.

Tanaka grabs a set of keys before making his way out of the apartment. With Noya out of the house most of the day with his new off season schedule, it leaves time for him to find a job while the other is away. Not that he wouldn’t mind if Noya was there or whatever, but it is definitely less stressful to job hunt alone. His savings from helping with the family shop will be gone by the end of the month. There’s no way he’ll be a burden on his family. His dad already has enough on his plate to deal with. Two days of nothing but the promise of an interview for maybe part-time work from one ramen house. Today was the day! Third times the charm right? He would not take no for an answer. He needed to start pulling his weight around here.

After about an hour and a few more no’s later, Tanaka is debating on whether he should leave his neighborhood and branch out. Not that he’s opposed to taking the train but anything close enough to walk to would be ideal. Saves money in the long run. That is until he spots a little shop tucked around the corner. It’s worth a shot. It’s the only place on the block he hasn’t tried to apply to yet.

Upon closer inspection he realizes that the store is a tattoo and piercing parlor. He’s already dreading a no. It’s highly doubtful that they would hire someone under 20, even if they weren’t in a position to tattoo someone. Walking in, the store looks tidy and not as completely delinquent as he first expected. The floors were a black tile with the whitest walls he’d ever seen. Tattoo samples hung on the walls.

“Hi, how can I help you kid?” A small woman with multiple facial piercings greets.

“Oh…uh hi. I’m actually looking to see if you’re hiring. I’m not an artist or anything but maybe you could use a maintenance person? Or someone to work the front desk?” Tanaka stammers.

The woman looks him up and down, “Hmm…depends on the type of maintenance you can do. You look kind of young. How old are you?”

Tanaka stands up a little straighter hoping to convey confidence, “I’m 19 years old. Just recently moved here and I’m desperate for a job close by our apartment. I can clean, fix most broken things, most plumbing problems, and basic electrical problems.”

“That sounds nice.” The woman hummed in thought. “Are you interested in piercings or tattoos? Or did you come in here because you need a job?” She asks gesturing for Tanaka to sit in one of the front lounge chairs.

“Um…kind of both. I didn’t know this shop was even here until today. Like I said I am really in need of a job quick, but I’ve always liked the idea of tattoos. I know my roommate is the same way. He’s been wanting to get his lip pierced for at least a year now! I’m not too big on piercings, myself, though.” Tanaka rambled rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“You look the type. My name’s Suki. I own the store along with my husband. How about you tell me more about yourself? Like name and background and such.”

Tanaka sighs in relief, finally an interview!…well sort of. “I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke. My best friend and I just moved here to be close to his university. We used to play volleyball together in high school about forty minutes or so away from here. He’s here to play and I’m basically just tagging along really…uh…I have an older sister. She’s a really…enthusiastic you could say. We used to help out my dad in his restaurant. She’s into cooking and stuff. I mean cookings not bad, but I’m not nearly as good as her.” Tanaka finished looking up at Suki to gauge her reaction.

“Hmm…ok, so you do have some work experience already. That’s good. I think I’ve decided…I like you kid. You’re a little young to be working in the front, but if you’re good at fixing stuff then I’m down. We got a few things that need immediate care. Our bathroom has been backing up a lot lately, and as you can imagine, that does not smell great. Especially when we are supposed to be a sterile business, so starting Monday sound good to you?”

“Yes! I can definitely do that!” Tanaka says enthusiastically while standing to bow deeply.

Suki stands giggling, “No need for that! You’re too much!” She walks over to the front counter rummaging through a drawer, “Ok, fill this out and bring it back Monday morning. We open at 11am.”

“Thank you! I will be here.” He says waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon, Tanaka is waiting for Noya to return from practice. He can’t wait to tell him that he got a job already. As if on cue the short boy opens the apartment door.

“Hey.” He waves dropping his volleyball bag to the floor.

“Hey man, guess what!” Tanaka exclaims excitedly springing up from the couch.

“What? Something good?”

Tanaka stands up straight and clears his throat, “You are looking at the newest maintenance man for Sakura. It’s that tattoo and piercing place around the corner.” He stands there dignified waiting for his friend to acknowledge his triumph.

Noya jumps tackling him to the ground, “That is so awesome! You got a job!…Wait did you say it was at a tattoo place?” He asks with a pause, “Do you think they’d be able to do my lip?!” His eyes gleam.

Tanaka rolls out from under Noya, “Yeah actually, Suki said you should come around sometime. She said first one’s on the house.”

“When do you start? Can I come in with you and get it done?” He asks looking up at his friend like an expectant child.

“Sure, I start on Monday. So if you don’t have practice or something you could swing by. I mean its only like two days from now.”

“I have 6am practice that day.” Noya pouts.

“Well I don’t go in until 11, so if you get out of practice you can definitely come.” He smiles down.

“I get done at 8 so that gives me plenty of time to get showered and dressed.” Noya says excitedly running to the bathroom to clean up. 

——

“Dude we should totally throw a party!” Noya yells from his room.

Tanaka makes his way to his shorter friend’s room. The sight he stumbles in on is completely priceless. He finds the smaller boy hanging half way off his bed, upside down. His feet bracing against the wall next to his bed, wet hair plastered to his forehead, and face red from excursion. He couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s expense.

“What are you doing?” He says trying to cover his giggles behind his hand.

“Urgh…I’m tryna put…these damn pants…ON!” Noya shouts through grit teeth.

“Did you get the wrong size or something?”

“No! They’re skinny jeans. My legs are just making it hard to pull them up!”

“Want me to help?” He inquires moving closer to him

“Yes!” Noya gasps reaching a hand out to Tanaka.

“Don’t worry little buddy! I got you.”

Tanaka grabs onto the waist band of the black, skinny jeans and pulls with all his strength. The jeans slowly start sliding over Noya’s muscled thighs, all the years of volleyball definitely showing.

The sight causes Tanaka’s cheeks to heat and mouth to go dry. He wasn’t this thick in high school. How did his body change so much without him knowing? When did his legs get so attractive? Why hasn’t he been paying closer attention? He officially realizes just how fucked he really is. How is he going to keep his cool around his best friend? Before, he could just go home and not deal with his budding feelings. But now…now he can’t just runaway. Now they live together. Now they have bedrooms literally right next to each other. They’re separated only by a thin apartment wall, maybe only a foot apart.

“Finally!” Noya shouts in triumph. He turns to see his friend red faced and dazed behind him.

“Ryuu? You ok man?” His face contorted in worry. “Ryuu!” He shouts fully in front of him now. Hands griping firmly to his arms.

“Huh? Oh! Yes! Sorry. I’m sorry! I’m fine.” He laughs off awkwardly. “Must be getting out of shape!” He then turns abruptly leaving his friend alone and confused in his room.

“But you run with me every morning…” Noya whispers to himself.

A few minutes later he finds Tanaka muttering to himself in the kitchen. He’s not even sure what exactly he’s making for breakfast. His mind too focused on his new sense of how screwed he is. He ends up making half assed hash browns and scrambled eggs. The two eating in silence before heading out for Tanaka’s first day.

“Tanaka! I’m glad you made it. Is this your roommate? How cute is he!” Suki squeals coming around the front counter. “So are you and our new employee here the same age?”

Noya blushed brightly, “Uh…yeah we are. I’m Nishinoya.”

Suki reaches out shaking his hand. “I hear you want to get your lip pierced. That right? It’s going to look good. I can tell!”

“Yes, thank you very much! Yeah like maybe on the left side. Just the standard hoop, nothing too crazy if that’s ok?” He asks shyly.

“Of course! Come on back.”

It seems to only take a few minutes before Noya comes back up to show Tanaka the results. His lip is definitely a little swollen, but not too bad for now at least. When Tanaka sees him, he’s not really sure what to say. He’s at a loss. His best friend went from cute to hot in a matter of a piercing. It was such a cruel and unfair thing. He was going to curse that damn thing. He didn’t think a piercing would make such a difference!

“What do you think?” Noya asks him again. Before he can answer, Suki rushes to the front with them.

“Doesn’t he look hot? If I wasn’t married…you’re too much kid. How do you feel?” She says smiling.

Noya smiles even though his face is flushed, “I love it! Thank you.”

“Yeah, man, you definitely…you look great.” Tanaka mumbles blushing. Noya beams at his friend before saying his goodbyes leaving to hang out with Hinata. Tanaka doesn’t miss the wink his new boss gives him behind Noya’s back.

_Shit._


	5. Let's Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama drama up ahead.

It didn’t take long for the night of the party to arrive. Thankfully, Suga and Asahi didn’t have anything going on this weekend. The two ‘heroes’ arrived with 2 large bags full of alcohol, no questions asked for their underage friends. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi showed up not too long after with a bunch of mixers. All in all it was starting to gear up for an awesome party.

More people already showing up, the party was now fully underway when they hear a knock at the door.

“I’ll grab it!” Noya shouts running to the door.

“Noya-senpai! Hey, wow! Your piercing's so much cooler in person...thanks for inviting me to your place!” The bouncy, ginger chirped once Noya answered the door to the apartment.

“Why wouldn’t we invite you to our house warming?” The older boy asked confused and a bit embarrassed by the compliment. His head cocked to the side comically.

Hinata rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, a blush slowly creeping across his cheeks. “Um…well you rarely text me anymore is all…” He mumbles trailing off.

“Well, come on! Kick your shoes off.” Tanaka yells from the kitchen.

“I’m sorry…it’s been weirdly busy so far. I’m always at practice or super tired from it. Not to mention when classes really get started. I still need to adjust I guess. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Noya says trying desperately to hide his blush.

The boys made their way into the living room. Only a few people having shown up so far. Asahi and Suga clearly starting the flow of drinks early. Ennoshita is grimacing at the two disapprovingly. It’s almost like nothing changed over the years. Hinata excitedly rambling to Noya about how awesome the party is so far.

“Hey Yuu! You and Shouyou need to take shots with us. Like old times!” Suga slurs loudly.

“Yeah, come on!” Hinata exclaims taking Noya by the hand and dragging him over to the kitchen where Suga is already pouring the four of them shots.

“Alright, we’ll keep going till you drop out.” Suga raises is shot.

Five shots later, Noya is seriously feeling his alcohol. His face is dusted with a pink flush. “I think I’m going to tap out.”

“No! One more!” Hinata whines pulling on his arm.

“Nah…I’m really starting to feel it, man.” Noya sighs. Hinata’s face flashes with excitement after a moment. “I have an idea! We can split one. Half and half? I’ll go first!”

“Ok…I guess that would be ok.” Noya slumps forward in defeat.

Hinata tosses back the entire shot much to Noya’s confusion. Weren’t we going to share? The confusion wiped clear of his mind when the taller boy grabs his face and forces their mouths together. Hinata using his height to tip him back. In his shock, he barely even notices the alcohol sliding down his throat. Hinata’s tongue is in his mouth and he can feel the eyes on them. Hinata pulls away seconds later with a huge grin plastered across his face.

“I like being taller than you. It makes things convenient.” He whispers with a smirk. Suga wraps an arm around Hinata’s shoulders, “Wow, way to go man! Makes your mother proud.” He says cackling in his drunken state.

“I think I need some air.” Noya says suddenly, way too embarrassed by what happened to stick around.

“Let me come with you!” Hinata chimes following closely behind.

——

“Fuck you asshole!” Kuroo shouts loudly.

Tsukishima sits next to Yamaguchi looking as smug as ever. “Thank you.” He smiles condescendingly while pocketing his ‘golden ticket.’ Stirring up drama was far too easy. Suckers.

“You can’t tell her!” He shouts again. This time looking more desperate. 

Tsukishima crosses his arms giving the older boy a shit eating grin. “You know Hitoka-chan is one of our closest friends. You can’t blame us for being protective. Especially when she’s dating someone so much older than herself.”

“Man, don’t act like that! He’s only two years older.” Bokuto shouts in his friend’s defense.

“I’ll do anything! She’ll be so mad! You don’t understand. It was a stupid dare from Bokuto!”

Perfect, Tsukishima thinks.

“Hmm…I don’t know. What do you think Gucci?”

Yamaguchi sits pretending to ponder the situation. “He did commit a pretty high offense. If it were me, Tsukki, I’d rat him out.” He says after a moment. He side eyes his friend to see just how far his friend wanted to take this. He can never pass up a chance to tease these two.

“Hey man, it’s my fault! I dared him to try to get as many girl’s numbers as possible. Blame me! He’s just an idiot in love!” Bokuto pleads.

“Bokuto-san, please stop yelling.” Akaashi sighs from behind them.

“Yeah well you’re just a drunk idiot. I will let this pass, but under one condition.”

“Yes, yes! Anything!” Kuroo pleads.

“You have to do me a favor. I don’t have one now, but when I do, I’ll definitely be cashing in. We’ll be going home though. Don’t do anything else stupid while we’re gone…or we may have to revoke our silence.” He chides before getting up with Yamaguchi.

——

The night sky twirled with stars as the two stumbled outside. Both pink in the face from the alcohol they had poured down their throats. They enjoy the silence the front porch allows. It doesn’t take long for Hinata to lean against the older boy more. His arms wrapping around the other’s waist.

“Ya know you really are bad about texting me back. If you don’t want to talk to me just say so. You don’t have to lie…” Hinata mumbles into Noya’s neck.

Noya sighs loudly before looking down over at Hinata, “I already told you that wasn’t it. I really have been busy. It’s hard to adjust. You know you’re…special to us.” He finishes flushing and looking away quickly.

“Noya-senpai! I want to just be special to you! Why don’t you get it?”

Noya jerks back shocked but this only causes Hinata to hold onto him tighter. “Wh…what’re you saying?”

Hinata looks at him with an intensity Noya’s only ever seen him have while on the court. “I really like you Noya-senpai. I really do. I wouldn’t have kissed you with that shot if I didn’t. I’ve liked you since the middle of last year!” He leans in closer to the older boy wanting to get his message across.

“Shouyou…I don’t know. You’re…you’re really special to me, but I’ve never been in…you’d be the first…I’m scared I’d screw it all up somehow.” He trails off suddenly feeling self-conscious. Hinata takes his face into his hands firmly making the older boy look at him.

“That’s doesn’t sound like the Noya-senpai I know. The man I know isn’t afraid of anything. He’s one of my biggest cheerleaders. He’s always making others feel more confident. Please, please let me try!” He exclaims moving close enough that their noses touch. “I promise you wont regret it.”

Hinata’s gaze doesn’t waiver. The sureness of it leaves Noya a little breathless, “Ok. I trust you.” He says barely above a whisper.

Lips touch lightly as if testing the water. Neither wanting to push too hard or too fast. It isn’t until Hinata slowly slides his tongue past Noya’s lips that things start to heat up. A moan slips past his lips causing him to pull away from embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Hinata whispers kissing Noya soundly. Lips move against each other, sighs escaping from both of them; neither really paying attention to their surroundings anymore.

“Whoa! Sorry, sorry! We were just leaving. We didn’t know you were out here!” Yamaguchi says warily averting his eyes from the two.

Tsukishima snorts at the sight of them, “I recommend a bedroom. You’ll have less of an audience.” A smirk ever present on his lips with his snarky remark. Hinata and Noya separate immediately, both red as a tomato.

“We probably should go to your room…if you want to that is!” He squeaks hurriedly, very nervous of rejection.

“Yeah…yeah let’s go.” Noya replies hesitantly before he tugs Hinata along by the hand through the throng of questioning eyes. The party much thinner now than at the beginning of the night.

Once Noya closes the door Hinata pounces, slamming him into his closed door. Their mouths smash together before any protests can leave the older boy’s mouth. His tongue soon slides into Hinata’s mouth trying to mimic the movements they shared outside. Fingers intwine into dark hair tugging gently. The moans that escape his mouth do not go unnoticed by Hinata. He slowly sucks Noya's bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over the piercing there.

“Bed.” The redhead commands. His arousal out weighing his nerves.

——

The party continues. The boys all having fun taking shots together, Suga and Asahi long since hitting their limit are now passed out on the couch, dicks drawn in sharpie on their foreheads. Tanaka beginning to look a little worse for wear now.

“I think we should call it. We got practice tomorrow afternoon!” Yamamoto shouts drunkenly. Kuroo, not looking much better, ushers him out of the apartment with the promise to take him to his apartment. The rest of the remaining guests help tidy up a little before heading out.

Tanaka shuffles around slowly. He can’t seem to find Noya. He didn’t see him leave and what friend wouldn’t investigate when their best friend goes missing? After no success in the kitchen or bathroom, he makes his way to the other’s room. Before he opens the door, he stops dead in his tracks. He leans against the closed door to listen. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard?

_‘Mmmm…Shouyou just like that…’_

He hears Noya moan through the door. Tanaka can’t believe his ears. Did he seriously miss his chance? What the fuck are they even doing in there? He spins on his heels trying to get to his room and shut out this nightmare.

It can’t be real. There’s no way Noya, his Noya, would hook up randomly. Are they dating? Why did he not fucking say something? It’s not like we don’t already know his preferences. The way he looked at Asahi in our 2nd year was anything but innocent. Are he and Hinata dating?

Tanaka fell asleep that night wondering why his best friend didn’t choose him.


	6. Storms

It seems more and more to Tanaka that his best friend hid his true relationship with Hinata from him. The redhead coming over every weekend now was a high indicator of that. How many more weeks was this going to go on? It’s already been two months of this shit. Not to mention the younger boy sharing a bed with Noya. Usually, a futon would be rolled out or their friends crashed on the couch.

The memory of that night at the party resurfaces again. His mind can’t help replay what he heard. How do you ask your roommate if he’s fucking one of your friends in the group? Or even the fact that that friend in the group is also a guy. You can’t right? At least not in a way that wouldn’t be super awkward. It’s not like it was a problem, clearly, but that’s just not something bros talk about. Especially when said friend in question has never actually confirmed his sexuality with you. He’d probably be pissed to think people assumed things about him.

Tanaka’s knee deep in his thoughts while sweeping the floors of Sakura. His mind reeling from the unpleasant feelings bubbling over again. So many ideas flooding his brain. _Maybe Noya will never see me as more?_ He thinks before backing right into Suki and dropping the broom.

“Boy, I swear! What’s up with you this week? You keep moping around like a damn zombie. Shit’s depressing.” Her hand cocked on her hip.

Tanaka rubs the back of his head nervously picking the broom off the floor, “Oh no! Nothing’s wrong! Just not paying attention I guess.”

Suki crosses her arms clearly not entirely convinced before smirking deviously, “Trouble in paradise?”

“What do you mean?” He squawks confused.

“Is this about your little cutie? You really need to bring him around more often.” Suki giggles fanning herself comically.

Tanaka chokes, “I already said we’re just friends…besides he’s with someone else.” He sighs dejectedly.

“Kids these days….” Suki shakes her head, “To be that young and dumb again! He’s into you ok? It’s obvious with how the two of you interact. Do you think he’d be with this other person if he thought you were attainable? Doubtful. Does he even know your preference, dude? Also, very doubtful. Don’t sell yourself short. If you want him to be your man you’ll have to win him back!” Suki assures.

“Well, I don’t know. This kid’s our junior. He’s a 3rd year at our old high school. We were teammates ya know? He’s the exact opposite of me in appearance and he’s like the most outgoing person ever. He’s a popular guy…” He says looking away.

“Well then, seems like you need to make your intentions known.” Suki hums grabbing her sketch pad. “Think of it this way. He’s probably a stepping stone. Your little firecracker won’t want a high schooler for long. The life experience difference will start to really show once Noya gets more into the swing of university life. He’s probably just rolling with it right now. I guarantee the competition was the one who asked him out and not the other way around anyway. He totally seems like the bashful type. Be a man and step up your game. It’ll work out sweetie!” She waves before heading into her office, leaving Tanaka alone with his thoughts. Only a few more hours left before he heads home.

——

The two were currently playing video games in the living room. The shorter of the two unaware of the inner turmoil his friend is experiencing. Deep concentration written across his face, tongue poking out between his lips, and arms moving around as if that will make his character move faster and hit harder. Moments like these always made Tanaka warm inside. Just the two of them hanging out without a care in the world. Bile rises in his throat when he thinks about how all of this will change. Noya will probably want to move in with Hinata once he graduates high school, leaving him all alone. Thinking too much into what Suki said today is bound to lead to disaster. What does she know anyway? She’s only met Noya like maybe three times ever.

Tanaka puts controller on the coffee table with a deep sigh. No longer interested in pretending to play along. His character dies instantly.

“You ok?” Noya asks pausing the game. His face showing his confusion.

Tanaka looks away from his friends prying eyes, “Nothin’ just don’t feel like playing anymore.”

“What do you mean? This is your favorite game.” The confused look on his face turns to worry, “You’ve been off for a while now…” The last part trailing off as more of a question than a statement.

“I said it’s nothing!” Tanaka shouts in frustration. He stands abruptly turning to make his way to his bedroom when he feels a small hand grab his arm.

“Tell me what’s bothering you! You’re never like this. It’s like you don’t want to be around me anymore! You always have an excuse to get away from me!” Noya shouts at his back.

“Sucks when you’re best friend seems to not trust you huh? Whatever.” Tanaka huffs ripping his arm from Noya’s grasp before grabbing his keys and rushing to the front door, slamming the it behind him.

Noya had never felt so confused. The most important person in his life didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. Besides, what the hell did he mean by that? He trusted Tanaka with his life. There wasn’t anything that he could think of that would make Tanaka think he didn’t trust him. It’s not like he could really hide anything with how thin their walls were.

Maybe Shouyou would know what to do.

——

A few hours later Noya finds himself wrapped up in Hinata’s arms. The two cuddling on his bed since the younger came to talk to him. He would probably get his boyfriend in trouble for being late to school tomorrow. It made him feel pretty guilty, but he didn’t know what else to do. His best friend has been acting so weird since their house warming party.

“I think you should talk to him. I mean, yeah, something is probably wrong. You just have to find the right time to get him to stay put I guess.” Hinata hums rubbing his fingers through Noya’s hair.

“I tried and he stormed out! He hasn’t been home since right before I called you. It’s been 3 hours! Where the hell could he be? It’s not like him!” Noya pouts staring at his ceiling.

“Well, pouting about it won’t fix anything. We should just go watch tv until he gets back. No point in just laying here.”

“You’re right…I’m sorry for bringing you into this. I hope you don’t get in trouble for being here.”

Hinata pulls him up to his feet, “Come on, let’s watch tv. It’s fine babe. We don’t have practice tomorrow, so if I get in trouble it will only be by my first hour teacher.”

The two decide to put on a movie instead of watching tv shows. It didn’t take long for the two to get comfortable on the couch. Hinata’s head resting on Noya’s chest, his arms circling around the other’s waist; the two not really paying attention to the X-Men movie playing in the background.

Hinata brushes his lips across Noya’s chest. His interest for the movie now sifting to paying some close attention to his boyfriend. He works his way up the man’s slender neck, mouthing at the skin beneath his lips. Hinata flicks his tongue against Noya’s jaw. Noya meets his mouth, pulling the redhead in by the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Hinata slides his tongue into the other’s mouth before sucking on his lip. Noya sucks Hinata’s back into his mouth moaning deep in chest.

“How can you be so attractive?” Hinata moans into Noya’s neck.

“What are you saying?” Noya huffs embarrassed holding onto Hinata tightly. “It’s that lip ring you got. It makes you look even cooler than before…” the younger boy mumbles embarrassed. “Keep kissing me so I don’t have to be embarrassed anymore.” Hinata whines.

And so he does.

——

Tanaka sighs heavily. He didn’t mean to snap at his friend like that. It wasn’t fair of him to do. It’s not like Noya even knew what was going on in his head. They never talked about it. He never confessed. This whole mess is his own fault if he really thought about it. After walking aimlessly around the city he came to that conclusion. He was going to confess. Even if that made him a shitty bro. He would ask for Hinata’s forgiveness later, this is important. Even if Noya didn’t feel the same and things were awkward for a little while. It’s a risk he’s willing to take. There’s no way his friend doesn’t, at the very least, think he’s attractive if there weird moments since moving in together mean anything. He swore he saw him blush!

He makes his way into the apartment as quietly as possible. It was already getting late and he didn’t want to run the risk of waking his roommate. All that hits the fan though when he turns the corner into the living room to see his best friend under Hinata making out heavily. Neither seeming to notice his arrival.

Anger courses through him at the sight. “What the fuck is this?” His voice eerily calm.

The two pull away startled looking at the red faced man in front of them. Both too shocked from being caught to actually say anything in response.

“I said what the fuck is this?!” Tanaka yells angrily.

“Um…we were just uh…” Hinata tries failing to articulate.

“I see what you’re doing! I’m not fucking stupid! Why the fuck did you not tell me? I thought we were best friends? You couldn’t even trust me with this!” Tanaka’s rage increasing by the second.

Noya stands now, “That’s not what it’s like! I swear I was going to tell you…I just…I didn’t know how to bring up that I was dating a guy.” He pleads.

“That’s bullshit! You know I wouldn’t care. You know this! I’ve had an idea of your preferences since we were 16! I dropped hints that I knew! I’ve still been your friend all this time! I didn’t realize you would hook up like this…I thought…well I thought you. You know what? It doesn’t fucking matter! I’m going to bed.” Tanaka storms off angrily slamming his bedroom door.

Hinata’s eyes go wide in realization.

“Wait what the fuck did you think! Explain yourself!” Noya shouts just as angry now trying to ram the door open. Hinata runs to hold hold him back.

“Babe, it’s not worth it! Stop!”

Noya lashes out to get away from Hinata’s hold. “What do you mean it’s not worth it? I want to know what the fuck is going through his head!”

Hinata looks down miserably, “I think I know what’s going on…we can talk about it this weekend though. I think it’d be best if I took the train home. You should think about it too. I think you’ll probably figure it out on your own.”

Noya looks at his boyfriend confused, “Why are you leaving?”

Hinata kisses his cheek quickly before looking away again, “I just think it’d be best if you spent some time alone to think it over. I really should just go home. I’ll call you tomorrow after school.”

Noya walks his boyfriend to the door still confused about what is happening around him.


	7. What Now?

A few days later Hinata finds himself sitting on a park bench not too far from Noya’s apartment. His mind reeling from what he’s about to do. He decided late last night while staring at his bedroom ceiling that this is for the best. It would be better this way. It didn’t mean it made it any easier to wait for his boyfriend to arrive. God, he hoped there wouldn’t be crying. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if that started to happen.

After waiting a few more minutes he looks up to see the blonde streak haired boy coming his way. When he got closer Hinata could see his boyfriend’s face marred by worry. This wasn’t going to be easy.

“Hey, why did you want to meet out here?” Noya asks once he’s standing in front of the bench.

“Um…I thought maybe it would be the best place to talk.” Hinata mumbles barely making eye contact.

Noya sits down next to his boyfriend, his worry growing by the second, “What’s going on?”

Hinata takes a moment to answer, “Do you know why Tanaka is acting the way he is?”

“No…I wasn’t able to figure it out. The only thing I could think of was that he was mad I kept us a secret.”

Hinata sighs at that. This was going to be harder than he thought. “Are you sure you didn’t think of anything else?”

“Was I supposed to come to a different conclusion?” Noya asks even more confused. Hinata turns towards him on the bench. “Yes, I mean yeah he’s also mad about that, but didn’t you hear him? After he acknowledged he knew we were hooking up, he said he thought something and then trailed off.”

Noya stares at the people walking by trying to arrange his thoughts, “Yeah I remember that…I just don’t think it’s what you’re implying. He would never like me like that…he’s been in love with Kiyoko and chasing after pretty girls all high school…he’d never go for someone like me…a guy.” Noya rambles.

“You’re wrong about that. I wish you could see the way he looks at you. It’s always made me really jealous…but that’s kind of why I wanted to talk to you out here.” Hinata looks away again with a saddened expression. “Babe, I don’t want to get in his way. I think it’d be best…I think it’d be best if we broke up.”

Noya’s eyes widen in shock, “Shouyou…you don’t mean that.” His voice sounding broken.

Hinata reaches over squeezing his hand, “I know how you feel about him. You think you’re good at hiding it but I know. I guess I was just hoping that maybe your feelings for him would go away if we got together, but they haven’t. I want you guys to be happy and right now it looks like I’m in the way of that.”

Noya grits his teeth in an attempt to keep the tears at bay, “You’re serious then? You really want to leave?”

“You know, if the situation was different I wouldn’t want to, but you both clearly depend on each other. You need each other. You don’t need me! Before that party I was just a little crush you had. Before I forced my way in, your eyes were set on him. You two skirted around each other all 3rd year. You can’t tell me you don’t love him.”

Noya runs his hands through his hair in an attempt to get his bearings, “I think…you may be right.”

Hinata sniffles, “Yeah…it’s for the best. You don’t love me. You love him and I’m ok with that now. I want you to be with him. He’s who you should be with.” Hinata stands shoving his hands in his pockets, “Please don’t be mad with me. I want us to still be close…I have to go now. I have to take Natsu to dance class. Mom still doesn’t like her riding the train alone…I’m really sorry, Yuu.” He turns quickly walking towards the train station without looking back.

Noya leans back on the bench to process what just happened. His first relationship just failed. He definitely underestimated his underclassman. How did he know what Noya felt better than he did himself? He’s right though. Confessions need to happen whether he likes it or not. Even if it makes things even more awkward, then at least his feelings are out in the open. Noya sits on the bench for a few more minutes collecting his thoughts before heading back to the apartment.

——

He kicks off his shoes quickly once he enters the front door. He hopes his roommate’s home and not out avoiding him again. Hinata’s right they need to talk. He makes his way down the hall to Tanaka’s room. The door isn’t locked, thank God. He turns the handle letting himself in. He finds his friend leaning over an old picture frame clearly upset. Shit.

“Hey…can we talk?” Noya starts hesitantly, still not moving from the doorway.

“I guess…how was your date? Didn’t last very long.” Tanaka questions.

Noya rubs the back of his neck biting his lip. God he was not going to start fucking crying now. “Actually…it wasn’t a date.” He looked away again not wanting to meet Tanaka’s eyes.

“Oh, but didn’t you go to the park?” He asks confused.

“We met there yeah…but um…Shouyou…Shouyou didn’t take me on a date. He broke up with me.” The shorter boy says barely above a whisper.

“Dude what the fuck? Are you serious!?” Tanaka is up and embracing his friend faster than he even thought possible. It didn’t take long for the shorter boy to embrace him tightly. His tears finally catching up with him as he sobbed into his best friend’s chest.


	8. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get together!

“Hey man…it’ll be ok. You know that right?” Tanaka whispers into Noya’s hair still holding him tightly.

“He knows!” Noya sobs into his shirt. His hands gripping the back of Tanaka’s shirt tightly.

“What does he know?” The taller questions.

“He wanted to get out of our way! I’m sorry!” He cries harder.

Tanaka tilts Noya’s head up to look at him wiping a few stray tears from his cheek, “What are you talking about dude? Breathe…you’re not making any sense.”

Tanaka sees something he hasn’t seen flash across Noya’s face in a long time. _Fear_. Noya bites his lip before taking a deep breath. “Shouyou said…he said he was in our way. He knew the whole time what I felt…and he still dated me! I…I’m sorry! I never said it! I never told y-you…” He hiccups.

Tanaka’s eyes widen, “Never told me what?” he says almost pleads.

“It’s always…it’s always been you.” Noya whispers. “I’m sorry!”

“Why are you sorry?” Tanaka whispers back still shocked.

“I never wanted to ruin our friendship…I know you don’t feel like that towards me!” Noya exclaims. Tanaka doesn’t let him say anything else. He claims the smaller boy’s lips giving him no way to worm out of his arms. He kisses him slow, the way he’s wanted to since nearly first meeting him. He pulls away taking Noya’s lower lip with a pop.

“Wha?” Noya manages a little dazed. Tanaka rests his forehead on his friend’s before he whispers, “Like you said…it’s always been you.”

——

The two didn’t leave Tanaka’s room the rest of the night. Neither wanted to leave the safety of the other’s hold. Both stealing kisses between just being together in the moment.

“I have to ask…did you guys ever uh” Tanaka starts running his fingers through Noya’s hair but stopping short suddenly losing his confidence. Noya stiffens before blushing brightly, “Ryuu! What the hell? You can’t just ask shit like that!” He yells hiding his face.

“Sorry…you’re right!” Tanaka mumbles embarrassed by his own blunder.

“We never got past uh…hands and mouths.” Noya admits after a while of awkward silence.

“Seriously? I thought you did after our party…” Tanaka questions. The smaller boy shifts from his spot to straddle his friend. “Shouyou wanted to…I just never was able to do it. I envisioned what it’d be like and it was never with him…I wanted it to be you.” He looks down at his friend shyly. 

“That can be arranged ya know?” Tanaka laughs.

The blush on Noya’s cheeks makes it’s way down his neck at this comment, “Yeah?”

Tanaka reaches up to kiss his friend, “Well only if you want to. I don’t want to rush you…”

“Yeah? Yeah, let’s do it.” Noya decides running his finger tips along Tanaka’s collarbones.

“Tell me if you wanna stop.” Tanaka whispers into his ear, licking the shell before attacking the smaller boy’s neck. Noya moans at the touch. He rubs his hands along Tanaka’s shaven head causing his partner to shiver. Tanaka mouths at the forming bruise under Noya’s jaw moving on to the next spot. He wants nothing more than to mark him up.

Noya pulls off his shirt before tugging at Tanaka’s as well. He let’s his fingers trail along the slight grooves of the taller boy’s abs, admiring the beauty, they’re still present even after his time off from volleyball. He lets his fingers glide down to Tanaka’s belt, undoing the buckle quickly. Noya fishes out Tanaka’s half hard cock from his jeans. He flushes at the sight. He can already tell that his friend’s dick is going to be much larger than expected. He looks back up to meet Tanaka’s eyes to find that he too is blushing.

Noya mentally prepares himself with a huff and stands sliding his legs out of his pants, Tanaka shimmies out of his while still on the bed. He rejoins his friend quickly straddling him. Tanaka pulls the boy down by the hips and grinds up into him; the friction overwhelming both of them. Noya moves his hips in a slow rhythm working them both up.

“Got lube in here?” He questions breathlessly.

Tanaka points to the nightstand next to his bed. The other takes no time lunging over to dig into the drawer. He smiles triumphantly once he’s found it. He quickly lubes his pointer and middle finger, rubbing it a little with his thumb to warm it slightly. He goes back to kissing Tanaka as he slides his pointer finger into himself slowly.

“God, I’ve wanted to do this forever…” Tanaka moans into Noya’s neck. They’re grinding becoming more rough and desperate by the minute.

“Mmm…me too” Noya moans adding his middle finger. “I think I’m almost ready…”

Tanaka bites into his shoulder gently, laving at the spot. He wraps his hand around Noya’s cock pumping in time to their hips. Noya moves his fingers faster inside of himself getting closer to his climax.

“Fuck! I can’t…gonna cum…Ryuu!” Noya shouts throwing his head back. His face flushes, cum sliding down Tanaka’s hand. He leans up kissing Noya gently, “You ok?”

Noya leans onto Tanaka shoulder, “Yeahhh…want you.” He mumbles dazed with eyes blown wide with lust.

“You sure?” Tanaka questions rubbing his hands up and down Noya’s back.

Noya doesn’t answer as he lines himself up with Tanaka’s cock and sinks down slowly, hissing at the stretch. He doesn’t stop until he bottoms out on him sighing in relief once he’s finally settled. Tanaka is shaking with strain of not moving. Not wanting to hurt the boy above him. Noya begins to slowly move his hips adjusting to the intrusion.

“That hurt more than I thought” Noya whines. Tanaka chuckles at him rubbing his hips soothingly. He kisses Noya deeply pushing his tongue inside. Moans fill the air as they set a pace. Nails dragging across backs, mouths never stopping their assault on each other.

“Harder…” Noya moans loudly after Tanaka hits his spot. Stars burst behind his eyes each time his friend hits it just right. He bounces quickly in Tanaka’s lap chasing his climax, the sounds of skin slapping skin filling the air. Tanaka grabs him by the hips bringing him down to meet each hard thrust.

“Fuck…it’s gonna happen again. Shit!” Noya's breath hitches. He wraps his hand around his own cock pumping in time with their thrusts. It’s all too much, before he can stop himself he’s spilling into his hand, muscles clamping around Tanaka’s cock. The other slams Noya down a few more times cumming hard inside of the smaller boy.

Tanaka breathes heavily for a few moments. He looks over to see Noya still flushed from his orgasm, eyes half lidded. 

He takes his face in his hands and kisses the other breathless, “I love you.” he says into the other’s lips as he pulls away.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter. Writer's block can be the worst sometimes. Hopefully it still came out ok. This chapter will take place about half a year after the break up.

“Ryuu…stop.” Noya moans. He shoves at his boyfriend and tries to catch his breath. “No hickeys! The guys will be over any second!” He grits showing his annoyance. Noya pushes himself free and runs a hand through his hair carefully.

“I can’t help it. The new piercings you got after season are hot.” Tanaka teases trying to get a rise out of him before rubbing his hands wildly through his boyfriends hair to mess it up. “Not cool babe!” Noya shouts bolting to the bathroom to try to fix the damage.

Having an undercut now really meant that he always had to have his hair styled. Even though he hardly wore it down before. Still, he worked hard to do something different for the party. He would be damned if he let that bald asshole fuck it up now. Once he got his hair to look presentable he leaves the bathroom to find that Kuroo and Yachi are already here. As soon as she sees him she squeals.

“Noya-senpai! Oh my gosh you look so cool!” She exclaims giggling. Kuroo smirks, “Yeah are you trying to look more like a delinquent now? A hoop in the lip, a stud in the nose, and double lobes. Gotta keep the rep so people don’t question how short ya are huh?” He teases crouching down to get eye level. 

Noya huffs in frustration, “Better than looking like I just rolled out of bed all the time, Bed-Headed Asshole!” He grins wide laughing causing Kuroo to laugh with him.

Tanaka prepares drinks for everyone while they wait for the rest of the guests to arrive. It doesn’t take long for a knock on the door and Noya to fly down the entryway.

“The party is here!” Bokuto yells as soon as Noya opens the door.

“Please stop yelling, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighs rubbing his hand down his face. “Sorry about him. He’s been cooped up for finals. He needs to let out some much needed energy.”

Tsukishima snorts, “You treat him like he’s a dog.” Akaashi shrugs, “No difference.” He mumbles walking into the apartment, Bokuto already inside slamming a shot. He isn't going to last long at this rate.

——

It’s the weirdest thing to see ex-volleyball rivals chat and have fun together. Really, its pretty awesome they stay in touch at all, and get along for that matter. Tanaka thinks as he makes himself and Noya a drink in the kitchen, the latter currently taking shots in the dining area with Kuroo and Bokuto. He’s so glad Noya made friends so easily. It can’t be easy at such an overwhelming large campus. Nostalgia really kicks in when they all get together. He can’t believe he and Noya have already been living together for almost a year. Time really can fly.

He walks over to where the three are taking their shots and hands Noya his mixed drink. He slings his arm around Noya’s shoulders and kisses his temple causing Noya to blush at the attention.

“You may look like a hard-ass, but you still blush like a little girl.” Kuroo teases.

“Hey! Wh-“ Noya starts but before he can finish Tanaka interrupts him, “Sounds like you’re jealous. You’re little girl’s over there hanging out with Tsukishima. Probably for the best, if you tried to be cute with her she’d faint from the embarrassment.”

“Wow! Rude!” Bokuto chimes in Kuroo’s defense.

Tanaka dismisses them with a wave kissing Noya soundly on the mouth, “Oh I thought we were having fun? Right Kuroo?” Noya’s face flushing significantly more at this.

“Whatever, watch my beer bro.” Kuroo says walking over to where Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi are talking. He taps her shoulder for her to turn around and as soon as she does, he swoops down for kiss. As soon as he pulls away he can tell that he fucked up. She winds back and chops him right in the gut before dashing to the bathroom, her face glowing with how red she had become. Kuroo walks back to the laughing dining table with his tail between his legs.

“Told ya dude!” Tanaka cackles at his expense.

——

“You don’t seem to be having much fun. You’re the one who dragged me here.” Kenma mumbles to his boyfriend of a month, not looking up from his phone. “You also said you were over him, yet you’re moping in the corner with me and being a downer.”

Hinata sighs loudly glaring at his boyfriend. He had a point, but didn’t need to be so damn blunt about it. It’s been months since they broke up, nearly half a year even. He is over Noya. Still…doesn’t feel all that great to see him hanging all over Tanaka.

“I am over him! I wouldn’t have come to this party or be with you if I wasn’t. It’s just weird to see him act all couplish with Tanaka. We haven’t hung out since, so I don’t know. I guess I just don’t really know how to act around them…” He trails off.

Kenma smirks leaning closer to his boyfriend from his spot on the couch. “I know. Acting anti-social and down isn’t the way though. It doesn’t suit you.”

Hinata smiles gently looking over at Kenma. His long bleached hair tucked behind his ears as he concentrates on his mobile game. “Thanks babe.” He says fondly before leaning in and kissing the other boy on the cheek causing the blonde to blush tomato red.

He hears a whistle behind him and turns to find Kuroo smirking and holding out a shot to him. Yachi, Akaashi, and Bokuto close behind with a shot of their own. The incident between Kuroo and Yachi seeming to never have happened.

“Thought you should could use a shot.” Kuroo nods wrapping his arm around Yachi’s shoulders.

“Thanks!” 

On the count of 3 they all toss their shots back. Kuroo collects their glasses before excusing himself to refill them. Akaashi looks bored as usual as he takes a seat next to Kenma, resigning himself to babysitting early. Yachi already looks tipsy with her eyes glazed and cheeks flush pink. It would be cute really if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s only had one drink and one shot, lightweight.

“Hey I brought an extra. Kenma you gotta take one with us this round. It’s apple pie flavored!” Kuroo hands the shot over in a teasing voice. Kenma glances at his hand rolling his eyes and accepting the shot with a sigh. “Fine…but only one.”

It doesn’t take long before Yachi is uncontrollable. Not only does Kuroo have to chase her around, but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have to help. The small girl running laps around the living room and hallway acting like she can fly. At least she isn’t puking her guts out…yet. Tanaka and Noya are definitely drunk at this point and making out heavily in the kitchen.

Hinata’s face drains when he witnesses this. He never could imagine that either of them would be this open about affections. He makes his way back over to Kenma not in the mood to drink anymore. Once he’s there Kenma can tell that something is wrong right away. He ends his game to look up at his boyfriend.

Hinata can see that Kenma knows something’s up, so he tries his best to down play it all.

“What’s wrong now?” He questions eyes not wavering from Hinata’s.

“It’s nothing, really.” Hinata responds trying to sit next to his boyfriend, but the other won’t let him. 

“Do you want to leave?” Kenma asks looking around. His suspicions are confirmed once his eyes land on Noya and Tanaka eating each other’s faces. He sighs standing up quickly cupping Hinata’s face in his hands, “Let’s go home now.” He whispers softly before taking his boyfriend’s lips with his own. The kiss doesn’t last long but is definitely long enough for the remaining guests to stop and stare at them.

“Ahhh when did this happen Shouyou!” Yachi squeals flinging herself at the two embracing boys. It seems Kuroo can really keep a secret if even his girlfriend didn’t know about them.

“Uhh not too long ago…” Hinata laughs out awkwardly at the sudden attention of everyone.

“Let’s celebrate!” Bokuto yells loudly holding his cup in the air. The rest of the guests raise their glasses in the air as well.

“Seems like we’re stuck here a little longer, huh?” Hinata murmurs into Kenma’s ear.

——

Around 1 am the party winds down. Akaashi and Yamaguchi doing their best to tidy up the apartment before leaving. Bokuto makes his rounds hugging everyone good bye before stumbling after Akaashi. A few more guests leave soon after. The only people left now are Kenma, Hinata, and Kuroo. Kuroo picks a few more cups up dumping them in the sink before leading the rest to the door.

Tanaka hugs his friends bidding them a good night as he stumbles to his bedroom. Noya wraps Kenma and Hinata in a bone crushing hug.

“I’m happy so for you two. Be safe, don’t be strangers!” He chimes giving them another rough squeeze before letting go. He jabs Kuroo in the gut saluting him a good night as he too stumbles back to the bedroom.

The three make their way to the train station together.

“You staying the night little bird?” Kuroo asks tiredly once they board the final train of the night.

“Of course he is.” Kenma says pointedly curling into Hinata’s side. The latter gives a content sigh. This year truly has been interesting.


End file.
